


breaking the rules

by orphan_account



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Office sex (kinda), Unfinished, fiction&femslashevent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 10:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jane and Jacqueline have a very strict set of rules.





	breaking the rules

**Author's Note:**

> im too tired n gay for this im sorry

Jane looks up from her computer at Jacqueline and immediately regrets it.

It’s been three fucking days since they last had sex, which Jane thinks is insane. 

When they started seeing each other, Jacqueline was quick to establish some ground rules, which at the time seemed reasonable; no funny business at the office, no randomly showing up at each other’s houses, and be discreet. But now, when the office is empty and Jacqueline is wearing that dark blue Versace suit that makes her ass look great? The rules suddenly don’t seem very important.

Jane licks her lips a little, and as quietly as she can, slips out of her Kate Spade heels. She keeps her eyes trained on Jacqueline. She’s stretching back in her chair, exposing that long, elegant neck. Jane bites back a whimper and tucks a leg underneath her, rubbing herself on the heel of her foot.

Jacqueline tilts her head at her laptop, looking contemplative. She’s biting on the tip of her fountain pen.

Jane wants to scream, because the pressure isn’t enough, but doesn’t want to risk getting caught with her hand down her pants. Jane grinds herself down on her heel, and her eyelids flutter. That feels so good.

When she opens her eyes, Jacqueline is looking dead at her. Jane balks, expecting to be reprimanded, but it doesn’t happen. Instead the older woman merely raises an eyebrow, something akin to amusement dancing in her eyes. She props her chin on her hands, her grey eyes intent and unblinking.

Jane swallows, moisture leaving her throat and going down between her legs.

If Jacqueline wants a show, she’s going to get one. She backs her chair away from the desk, because she’s going to need a lot more room for this. Jane spreads her legs and with trembling hands, unzips her pants, coaxing one hand inside. She’s already so wet, wet enough for her to comfortably slide one digit in. Jane shudders a little as she fucks herself against her hand. God, that’s good. Her eyes almost close again, but she forces them open. She wants to see Jacqueline.

The older woman’s gaze is unwavering, scorching, and the knowledge that Jane’s being watched so closely gives her a thrill.

Something flickers behind Jacqueline’s eyes, and Jane can immediately tell she needs this just as much as she does. Any kind of foreplay right now is out of the question. She can see the every rise and fall of the older woman’s chest from here.

Jane adds another finger, an easy feat considering she’s as slick as a river between her legs. She isn’t sure how she’s supposed to take this pair of pants to the dry cleaners later.

Jacqueline’s lips part slightly, and Jane decides that takes priority. She undoes the belt of her pants, shimmies out of them, and everything spare for her underwear falls to the floor unceremoniously.

“Jacqueline,” Jane whispers. She can’t stop touching herself, her skin turning to flame with every jolt of pleasure. It feels so good, but she wishes Jacqueline could be the one fucking her instead.

The older woman exhales and squirms a little in her seat, rapt with attention. She looks like she’s dying for it, so why hasn’t she made a move already? Then it hits Jane. Those stupid rules.

Ridiculously turned-on and annoyed, Jane withdraws her hand and wipes her sticky fingers with some nearby Kleenex. She does all while looking dead at Jacqueline, whose disappointment is evident.


End file.
